


How it started...

by toinfinityandboleyn



Series: Her-Story [6]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: #Katthelightweight, Cathy Burn out, Gen, burn our trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toinfinityandboleyn/pseuds/toinfinityandboleyn
Summary: After Cathy and Kats genius idea, they decided to make it come to life by actually making a musical that people can come watch! ‘Writing a musical is going to be easy!’ they thought. They were wrong. The queens learn the struggles and hardships of creating a musical, along with making and reuniting with friends along the way.
Series: Her-Story [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990564
Comments: 17
Kudos: 32





	1. The difficulties of writing a musical...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! I'm not sure how many chapters it's going to have, but I'd imagine it would have quite a few. If you are interested in this story, maybe you could even consider adding it to your subscriptions! I am working really hard on this series, so I hope you like it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cathy and Kat had started working really hard on the new musical idea they have come up with... but Cathy may be working too hard...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little heavy, but I think it was important to spread awareness of what over working can do to you. I’m not a doctor, so I’m sorry if this isn’t exactly right pm but I tried to outline the main issues of a ‘burn out’. Hope you enjoy, even though this chapter is kind of depressing... 😭😭

It had been 2 weeks after the idea of creating a musical about the queens stories had first sparked. Kat and Cathy had been working on it non stop throughout the weeks. Every day they would wake up excited, and run downstairs to continue the script. When they had told the others, they thought it was a great idea! At times they would help, but it was mainly Cathy and Kat. Today it was wet and cold outside, so this made plenty of time to write the musical. Kat and Cathy sat down at the dining table, variations of scripts spread out across he table.

“Ok! So we have Ex wives finished, And we have agreed to use Lina’s song ‘No way’ for her solo?” Cathy asked Kat as she was reading the script.

”Yep! Her song is perfect for her part, it really captures what she’s been through.” Kat answered. “Now, Anne’s solo...”

”It needs to be sassy, funny and bubbly. Just like Anne!” Cathy explained to Kat as she took down notes. “Anne also uses her beheading as an excuse for everything, so maybe we can put that in the script?” Cathy suggests.

”Perfect. Now, what I was thinking for her song was kind of a laid back kinda song, like you know, one that screams ‘Yeah, I was beheaded! So what?’” Kat says. Cathy giggles.

”You’ll have to run that by Anne. I don’t know if she would like it, but we can try!” Cathy says. 

“I know, but her nightmares are getting less frequent now. Maybe she’ll be ready.” Kat sighs. “Annes quite friendly, even though she can be a dick. I want her character to be like... like she’s just talking to the audience as if they were friends!”

”I like it. Now how about her song...” Cathy thinks for a bit, but then gets interrupted by the front door opening. She looks over to see Anne walking in.   
  
“Anne! Come over here!” Cathy calls Anne over. Anne walks over, and looks at the table, which had scripts layer out across it.

”Wow. Nerds,” Anne teases as she picks up one of the scripts. Kat slaps her cousin.

”Could you tell us a bit about your life?” Cathy asks as she holds out her note book. Anne cringes. 

”I don’t know...” She begins. “We are writing your solo. Just simplify it.” Kat suggests.

”Ok, how about I just help you write the song, instead of telling you my whole life story?” Anne snickers. The others nod in agreement.   
After about 2 hours, they have gotten the main chorus for the song, along with a couple of notes about Anne’s life that they could add into the versus. The other queens come down, dressed in warm clothes.   
  
“Hey! We are going out for dinner. Why don’t you guys take a break and join us?” Jane asks.

”sounds good! We have been going for 6 hours straight Cathy.” Kat says.

”I’m good, you guys go out without me. I’m going to stay here and work.” Cathy says, her head buried in history books.

”Come on Cathy. It will only be an hour or two.” Anna says. Cathy shakes her head. “We have been doing this for 2 weeks and we only have 2 and a half songs. We need 7 more songs and dialogue!” Cathy cries.  
  
“Ok, if you say so. Kat and I are going.” Anne says as she grabs her jacked from the arm of her chair. 

“Please take a little break, love. I don’t want this to exhaust you.” Lina says as she places a hand onto Cathy’s shoulder. Lina has a soft spot for Cathy, since she is her god-daughter. In a way, she’s kind of like her real daughter. Cathy smiles as she holds Linas hand.   
  
“Ok.” She sighs. Lina smiles and then walks out the door after the others. After the others left, Cathy got up for a glass of water, and sat back down to continue working.   
  
~ ~ ~

The others arrived home at 11pm, all giggling from the fun night they had. They were all making fun of Kat, by calling her a ‘light weight’ after she was nearly sick after only 2 shots.   
  
“Stop...” she cried tiredly. She yawned.   
  
“K, let’s get you to bed, miss light weight!” Anne teased as she grabbed the tipsy 19 year old by the shoulders. She pushed her up stairs.

”you guys seemed to have a fun night.” Cathy called from the kitchen. The others walked in to see all of the notes Cathys wrote.   
  
“We did, you should have been there!” Anna exclaimed. Cathy smiled.

“Have you been working all night?” Jane asked as she picked up and looked at the notes.

”Mostly,” Cathy replied.

”I think it’s time you headed to bed to miss!” Lina said as she helped Cath up from her chair. She walked her up into her room. Cathy placed her laptop on her desk, after Lina got her to sit.

”I just need to know that you’re not going to exhaust yourself doing this project. Right now I am not believing that you won’t.” Lina said in a serious voice. Cathy nodded her head.

”Trust me, I know how hard I can work myself. If it’s to much I will stop.” Cathy explained.

”Will you let me know if this is to hard on you?” Lina asked. But before Cathy could even open her mouth, Anne called for Lina from the other room.

”Lina! I need back up! Bathroom, now!” Anne yelled. Lina rolled her eyes.   
  
“light weight...” Lina giggled. “I guess Kats sick, we will continue this conversation tomorrow! Go to sleep.” Lina said in a serious voice, as she walked out of the room. Cathy waited until she knew Lina was gone, when she hopped up out of bed and ran to her laptop, she continued to keep researching and write stuff down, history facts, possible song lyrics, everything.   
  


~ ~ ~ 

The next morning, Cathy woke up in bed, with paper and her laptop on her lap. She turned to look at the time on her phone. 12pm? Why didn’t anyone wake her!? She grabbed her laptop and notes and ran downstairs and placed everything on the coffee table. She looked over to see Kat on the couch, curled up with a blanket.   
  


”Hey Kat. How are you feeling?” Cathy asked as she set up her stuff. Kat looked at Cath, with dark bags under her eyes. 

“Bout as good as I look. I don’t think I’m going to work today sis.” Kat sighed. Cathy smiled at the nickname Kat gave her. They usually called each other ‘sis’ because they were so close.   
  
“That’s ok. I’ll still work on it, I’ll just sit here and keep you company.” Cath said as she sat on the floor, and stared typing away.   
  
“I think you should have a break. We have been working on it non stop for 2 weeks now. Shouldn’t we take a break?” Kat asked as she paused the TV.

”We had a break when we went to go spy on Anne, remember?” Cathy giggled. Kat smiled.

”that was fun, but it wasn’t a real break though. Come sit with me and watch TV.” Kat said dragging out the ‘V’. Cath smiled.   
  
“I’ll sit next to you, but I’m still going to work.” Cathy said as she jumped up onto the couch and sat next to Kat. Kat rolled her eyes.

”whatever. I tried.” She sighed.   
  


~ ~ ~ 

3 more weeks had gone by. They were still working on the musical. They were up to Cathy’s song, but still hadn’t written the dialogue or even thought about the choreography. They had to take a couple of breaks writing Kats song, as it got quite intense, and really stressed out Kitty. It even made Cathy quite uncomfortable as she read through her story. But, the queens had noticed that Cathys been off. She’s been moody, tired, and quite negative all together. The quality of the work had gotten slightly worse as well. Cathy had woken up from a nearly sleepless night. Her sleep schedule has been off for a few weeks now. She sighed as she got out of bed, not bothering to even get dressed. She walked down stairs to see that everyone was already awake. 

“Morning.” She yawned as she walked into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee.

”How did you sleep.” Anna asked as she walked up to Cathy.

”Fine.” She lied. Lately, her sentences had been quite short, and bags began to appear under her eyes. Anna looked at the others and shrugged.

”Aren’t you hungry? You didn’t eat dinner last night.” Jane asked. Cathy shook her head.

”I’m fine, thanks Jane.” 

After breakfast, Kat and Cathy gathered in the music room.

”Are you sure you want to work today?” Kat asked. She’s asked this everyday for a couple of weeks now.

”Yes Kat! You don’t need to keep asking me.” Cathy snapped at Kat, which made Kat freeze. “Sorry sis, I didn’t mean to snap. I just have a headache. You start without me, I’m going to get some Panadol.” Cathy sighed. She walked into the kitchen, and went to the medicine cabinet. She grabbed two pills of Panadol and took them with a glass of water. She put her hand on her head, it was warm. Very warm, like fever warm. But that didn’t worry Cathy. She walked back into the music room and Kat looked at her with a worried look.   
  
“Sis, are you sure you’re ok? You’re pale.” Kat asked as she got up from her seat.

”Yes, yes. Let’s just get this done.” Cathy said, motivation lacking in her voice.

”Where is the excitement Cathy?” Kat asked, looking very worried now. 

“Don’t know.” Cathy muttered.

Katherine sighed. “I’ve been thinking, and I think we need help, with writing and producing this musical. It’s a lot of work and there is still more to come. I’ve done some research and found two people who are inter-“ 

“That won’t be needed, I believe we have it under control.” Cathy interrupted. Kat bit her lip nervously. 

“Cathy I think we really need this!” Kat said raising her voice. She never raised her voice, But she was worried, really worried. 

“No! It’s fine! I’m fine! Everything is-“ Cathy stopped in her tracks, and ran to the bathroom. She crouched over the toilet and was sick. 

“Oh Cathy... babe...” Katherine cried as she saw Catherine hovered over the toilet. Kat placed a hand on Cath’s back. It was hot, like fever hot. She took Cathys shirt off, in attempt of cooling her down, which left her in just her sports bra. Jane ran into the bathroom and saw Cathy. 

“Oh darling...” Jane said as she ran over to support Catherine. Catherine flushed they toilet and laid down on the cool bathroom floor. “We are taking you to the hospital, I don’t care what you say.” Jane said. But Cathy nodded. Jane smiled at her response. 

“I think I need help.” Cathy whispered. Jane and Kat both looked at each other with worried looks.   
  


~ ~ ~ 

Cathy sat in the hospital bed, with Kat on the seat next to her. Only one person was aloud to company her, so Cath chose Kat. The doctor typed something on the computer and turned to Cathy. 

“Now, I’m going to ask you some questions, sent you are going to answer them for me, truthfully. Got it?” The doctor asked. Cathy nodded her head

”Have you noticed your behaviour changing?” The doctor asked,

”Yes”

”Have you been getting headaches?”

”Yes”

”Stomach cramps?”

Cathy held her stomach, it was cramping right now.

”Yes.”

“Been obsessed with work lately?”

”Yes.”

”Have the feeling just to ‘drop out of society’?”

Cathy looked at Kat, who was fidgeting nervously. Cathy nodded.

”Loss of Appetite or sleep schedules been off?”

”Yes and yes,”

”Overall, have been feeling ‘depressed’.” The doctor asked, staring at Cathy, waiting for an answer, Cathy fidgeted, but then nodded. She looked over at Kat, who had this sad look in her eyes. The doctor wrote something down and then turned back to Cathy.

”I believe you have ‘Burn out syndrome’. It effects you mentally and physically.” The doctor says. Cathy looks down. “It can also lower your immune system, which explains why you are sick. It probably is just a bug, but I will prescribe you with medication anyways.” 

“Wait, so how do I get better?” Cathy asks.

”Take it easy. Focus on your mental health, how long have you been feeling like this?” The doctor asked.

”I don’t know. Two or three weeks maybe?” Cathy guesses.

”That’s ok, you’re lucky because it sounds like that it is quite mild right now, it may take a couple of weeks or a few months to recover though.” The doctor announces.

”Months?!” Cathy and Kat asked in unison.

”I’m afraid so.”

”does that mean I can’t work at all?” Cathy asks.

”No it doesn’t, just take it easy and you will be fine.” Cathy nodded. 

~ ~ ~

When Cathy got home, she walked over to the couch and laid on it, she was exhausted, The other queens had run up to her, to see if she was ok, but Jane pulled them away, 

“Let her have some space, don’t spike her anxiety.” Jane said. “Anxiety?!” The others all said in unison. 

“I’ll explain in the kitchen, come on.” Jane walked into the kitchen, as the others followed. Cathy stayed on the couch. It felt nice to finally relax, she had forgotten what relaxing had felt like. Kat sat next to Cathy.

”I’m sorry if I pushed you.” Kat sniffed, she felt guilty, like this was all of her fault.

”What! No! Kat, you tried to help me. You tried to make sure I was ok. You did nothing.” Cath whispered as she held Kat. 

”I’m sorry you have to go through this.” Kat whispered.

”It’s ok. I’m feeling better already.”

Kat smiled and gave Cath a hug. “Thank you.” Cathy whispered in Kats ear. “For everything.” 

The others walked into the living room, and sat around Cath.

”Love, how are you feeling?” Lina asked.

”Better now. Thank you.” Cathy smiled. 

”Is there anything we could do?” Anna asked.

”Watch a movie with me?” Cathy smiled, the others all smiled back, 

“sound good.” Anna replied. 

For the rest of the day, the others relaxed with Cathy, she had missed this, a lot. From now on, Cathy was going to take things slower. There was no deadline for the musical, She didn’t even know why she was working so fast, but right now, she just wanted to spend time with her family.


	2. Meet The Directors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cathy and Kat meet up with their new directors, which love the idea of their musical! The girls get a task they have to complete, as it will help them with the script, which includes listening in to their fellow queen's conversations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I know its short, but I just needed a chapter explaining how they met their directors, and connect the last and next chapter together. Even though it's short, I still hope you enjoy!

It had been a week after the whole 'Cathy Situation' as Anna called it. She had been recovering well and was ready to go back to working on the musical but in moderation, meaning that this is going to slow the process down by a bit. 

"Ok Cathy, we are going to try this again. I think we need help with directing the musical and I have found two people on the internet that might be interested. What are your thoughts?" Kat asked as she sat on the living room couch. Cathy thought for a moment and replayed the event that has happened over the last week. 

"I think you're right, we aren't going to get anywhere if we don't get help." Cathy agreed. This made Kat smile. Cathy was finally agreeing to this! "Ok! Good, because I may have already sent the email..." Kat muttered. 

"Kat!" Cathy cried. "I know I should have asked you, but you weren't in the right headspace, and we desperately needed help!" 

Cathy nodded. She knew she was right. "Then when are we meeting with them?" Cathy asked. "Tomorrow..." Kat said quietly. "Tomorrow? Really Kat?" Cathy said in disbelief. "I was desperate!"  
  


~ ~ ~ 

It was the next day. Today was the day that the girls were going to meet their new directors. Kat was nervous, especially because one of them was a man, but she still stayed optimistic. They had planned to meet up at a small coffee shop in Westminster. 

"This is nice!" Kat exclaimed as she walked into the coffee shop. Cathy nodded in agreement. She was holding her laptop and notes. This was the first time she had been out of the house all week, as the others ordered her to stay at home and rest. The two looked around the coffee shop, to see that the two directors were already there. They made eye contact and waved. Kat tensed at the sight of the man but took in a deep breathe and walked over. 

"Hello! I'm Katherine, and this is... well... Catherine. I go by Kat and she goes by Cathy if that's easier." Kat giggles nervously. 

"Hello, girls, nice to meet you! My names Toby, and this is my friend Lucy. I can already tell you have a lovely personality!" Toby smiled, which made Kat relax a little bit. He had a nice smile. 

"Is it really true that you are actually Henry's wives?" Lucy asked in a sceptical voice. Toby nudged her in the ribs. "If you don't mind answering..." She added. 

"Yeah, it's pretty weird. We are still not quite sure how they brought us back, but we think we understand why they did." Cathy answered. "And whys that?" Toby asked, "Well when we first woke up, there was a note on all of our bed-side tables telling us to 'share our story.' None of us really understood what it meant at the time, but as time went on Cathy and I suddenly realised what it meant. So we decided to make a musical. Which was much harder than we expected. That's why we need you!"

Toby and Lucy smiled. "It sounds like a great idea! Why don't we get a coffee first, and then you can show us your notes." Lucy offered. The two queens nodded their heads and waited for the waiter. 

"Hello, what can I get you today?" The waiter asked as he walked up to the table. 

"Tea thank you," Toby said.

"A latte please," Lucy asked. 

"Hot chocolate for me," Kat said.

"I'll have a coffee thanks," Cathy said. Kat looked at her with this look. Cathy rolled her eyes. "decaf please." She added. The waiter nodded his head and went off into the kitchen.

"Ok, what have you guys got for us?" Lucy asks. 

"We have 7 songs. We need 1 more song to conclude the musical, then we need to add dialogue." Cathy explained. She handed over the notes. Toby and Lucy flipped through them and nodded. "I like it! You have the music chord written down, is this like a pop concert?" Toby asked.

"It wasn't intended. We just liked that style of music!" Kat smiled shyly. "Well, I like it! It's different, it will lure people who listen to pop music in. Smart." Kat smiled even wider. 

"Now, dialogue. You are basing it off of your stories, so maybe you could get some ideas for dialogue from the others. You live in the same house right?" Lucy asked. The girls nodded their heads. "Well, maybe if you hear someone says something that could be added into the script, you could write it down. It will really show what the other queens are like." 

"That's actually a smart idea!" Kat gleamed. "No, it's not, imagine how many Anne quotes we would have. She never shuts up!" Cathy laughs.

~ ~ ~ 

The two had arrived home with the task of writing down quotes from the others. This was going to be interesting. 

"How are we going to do this?" Cathy asks. "I'm not su-" Kat was interrupted by Anne who was running out of the music room. 

"Oh, Lina! I wrote you a song!" Anne sang in a song like voice. "This is going to be good," Cathy mutters to Kat as she pulls out her notebook. Lina walked down the stairs. "Let's hear it." She said in a huff, she knew Anne would be insulting her in one way or another. The girls followed the green and gold queen into the music room. The stood in the door frame and watched as Anne placed her hands on the piano. She took in a deep breathe. 

"Catherine was a MASSIVE C-" Anne was stopped by Kat. "Stop!" She yelled. Anne laughed evilly. Lina rolled her eyes. She was used to these types of insults. 

~ ~ ~ 

Cathy was sitting on the couch, quietly reading a book when two queens ran downstairs. 

"Oh, why does anyone know who you are Anne?" Anna asked. 

"My sixth finger," Anne replied. 

"No, I actually meant the fact that you were married to Henry, which made you queen," Anna replied. 

"Oh." 

Cathy chuckled. She quickly got out her notebook and wrote down the quote Anne just stated. 

~ ~ ~ 

It was dinner time, and unsurprisingly, the queens were fighting. Nothing serious, just bickering. 

"No one would know who we were if it wasn't for Henry!" Anna said, carrying over the conversation she was having with Anne earlier. 

"Exactly! I mean, no one can name Henry the V's wife, cause her husband wasn't as much as a dick." Anne said.

"It's Catherine de Valois... just so you know..." Kat muttered. Cathy pulled out her notebook and started writing notes, but managed to hide her notebook under the table. 

"Nerd," Anne replied. 

" I mean if we hadn’t married Henry VIII...  No one would want to hear our stories." Lina sighed. The others agreed. 

"Yeah, since the only thing we have in common is our husband, grouping us is an inherently comparative act and as such unnecessarily elevates a historical approach ingrained in patriarchal structures," Anne said casually. Everyone looked at her in surprise. "What?" 

"And you say I'm the nerd." Kat giggled. Anne slapped her cousin. "I read, ok?!" This caused everyone to laugh. 

~ ~ ~

It had been a few days, and the girls had pages of quotes from the queens. Today, Toby and Lucy were meeting at the queen's house, to meet the others.

"They'll be here in 5 minutes! Everyone be ready and down by then!" Cathy called from the living room. It was unusual to hear Cathy give orders, as that was usually Jane's job. Kat walked out of the music room. "I found Anne's music sheet, the song about Catherine." Kat sighed. 

"What's wrong?" Cathy asked. "Do not look at the lyrics. Don't." Kat said as she flopped down onto the couch. Cathy looked at the part they needed and cut the rest off. She stuck it in her book. 

The doorbell rang. Everyone came running downstairs, excited to see their new directors. Jane opened the door and let them in. 

"Welcome to our house." Cathy smiled. "This is Catherine, but she goes by Catalina or Lina, This is Anne, she goes by crackhead-" 

"Hey!" Anne growled at Cathy's joke. 

"This is Jane, and this is Anna." Cathy quickly finishes. 

"Well, it's nice to meet you all." Toby shook their hands. 

They went through some basics for the rest of the day, which is frankly, a little boring, but the queens seemed to like the two though. Now that the script is almost finished, it is time the start the choreography...


	3. "Jane can't dance"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane is feeling anxious about dancing in front of the others, as she fears that she won't be as good as them.
> 
> ~ ~ ~
> 
> The auditions are held for the studio recording cast! The selection is harder than Kat and Cathy thought, as hundreds of people showed up to audion for their show!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda added two stories in the same chapter lol. But it's ok. I am excited about the next chapter too, as I know exactly what I am doing for it :)

Jane had never really danced. On occasions, she would spin across the ballroom with Henry, him holding her waist as they gracefully spun across the ballroom, as people would cheer for the royal couple. But, for their new and upcoming musical, which still didn't have a name, including a different form of dancing. This form of dancing was much more complicated, as it required you to use multiple motions at once. Your arms would be doing one thing, and your legs would be doing something completely different. This was very confusing to Jane. She had watched some of the others dance, (mainly Anne, as she had joined a dance group with her girlfriend, Millie a couple of weeks before.) and would just stare in astonishment, as she watched their bodies move heavily, but with grace at the same time. So, when Lucy and Toby sent over a sample of the choreography for the song 'No Way', Jane had gotten nervous. It was so fast-paced! How was she going to keep up? How was she going to pull this off? She couldn't dance in front of the queens, let alone hundreds of people who would soon watch the musical! Today was the day of the first-ever 'musical yet to be named' rehearsal. Everyone in the queen household was ecstatic! The musical they had been working on for 2 months is finally coming together! Jane had gotten up earlier than the others, as she usually does, and walked downstairs to make breakfast. Only 4 minutes later, Cathy came down. 

"Morning Jane!" Cathy smiled as she came downstairs. She walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a teabag, as she was told by the doctor to lay off the caffeine. "Are you excited for today! I sure am!"

Jane smiled. Of course, she was, but how was she going to explain to the others that she couldn't dance. Jane nodded her head. Cathy frowned. "What's on your mind?" Cathy asked. She could read Jane better than anybody else. It was kind of like a superpower, so she knew something was a little off.

"Nothing! I'm excited, really." Jane giggled, trying to sound as cheerful as she could possibly sound. In reality, she was scared out of her mind to dance in front of the others. Cathy seemed to believe her, so she continued making her tea. 

"Race you!" The blue and silver queen heard from upstairs. Down came running the beheaded cousins. The pink queen ran downstairs as Anne jumped onto the railing and slid down. "Hey! That's cheating Annie!" She whined. Jane smiled and shook her head. She found it quite amusing to see how competitive the two cousins were with each other, constantly making up competitions to kill the time. Anne giggled as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a crisp apple. Kat rolled her eyes as she grumpily pulled out a chain and hunkered down on her seat. Shortly after, Lina and Anna came down, talking about the fun and exciting day ahead of them. 

"I am so ready for today!" Anne remarked. The others all nodded and agreed, all except for Jane, but nobody noticed. "Me too!" Anna smiled.

"I'm excited to come home after and rest, as all of the dancing will tire out Anne. Finally a moment of peace!" Catalina cried. The other queens laughed, all except for Anne, who just held up the finger at Lina. 

"What about you Jane, are you excited?" Anna asked as she took a bite out of her toast. Jane shrugged. "I'm not sure about this... I'm not the best dancer." Jane admitted to the others. 

"Mi amour, it's ok! It's a first for everyone, right guys?" Lina looked around waiting for a response. The others nodded, all except for Anne who shook her head but decided not to boast about being a fairly good dancer. 

~ ~ ~ 

The queens pulled up to the studio that they were going to rehearse at for the next few weeks. Kat's eyes lit up in amazement as she looked up at the big studio. "This is going to be amazing..." She told herself quietly. The queens jumped out of the car and headed for the entrance, the beheaded cousins practically ran inside, as if they were racing. Toby and Lucy were already there waiting for them, so they greeted them as they entered. 

"Welcome! I hope this space for rehearsing will do." Toby greeted the others. 

"Oh, it will certainly do!" Kat smiled shyly. She was still warming up to Toby and Lucy but could tell that they were going to be good friends, although she was still a little jumpy around Toby. The others walked into the studio and looked around at the massive space they had. Cathy still couldn't believe that this musical was coming to life. She was so close to sharing her story with the world. All of them were. Lucy played some music as they all warmed up and stretched. ' _This isn't too bad...'_ Jane thought to herself. Little did she know that is was about to get much harder. 

"Now, since we don't have proper recordings of the songs yet, we will only be using the small track that Lucy and I recorded in our own time, meaning that their will only be the music in the background and no singing. Is everyone ok with that?" 

The others nodded. Toby and Lucy played the track to the second song in the musical, titled 'No way'. They demonstrated the dance in front of everyone. Everyone stared in amazement, as they watched Lucy and Toby sharply moved across the floor, the movement flowing together. Jane looked around at everyone, to see if they also looked confused. She looked at Lina, who was just smiling, then looked over at Anne, who was nodding her head as if she understood what she had to do. Anna was sitting down, taking everything in as Kat was repeating the dance move in little movements, in hope that it will help her remember. She looked over at Cathy, who had a slightly confused look on her face. Great, she wasn't the only one that was super confused! The dance ended as the two directors struck the ending pose. They all clapped for the two, which lead to cheering for them. 

"Ok, did anyone practice thoughts moves at home?" Lucy asked. Everyone nodded. Jane had attempted to, but the moves where just so fast she couldn't keep up with the music.

"Great! How about you show us, then we can go through it slower?" Toby offered. Everyone nodded in agreeance, as Jane giggled nervously. The music started playing, everyone started to dance. The first few moves where easy, as they only had to strike the right pose on the beat. Then it started getting hectic. It was fast, really fast. Janes's arms were flying everywhere, trying to keep up. Her arms were up at her head, then quickly had to drop back down to her waist, it was all so confusing! Jane looked over at the others, Lina wasn't doing much, as she didn't actually need to do the proper dance move, as she couldn't dance and sing at the same time, Anne knew exactly what she was doing. Her moves were sharp and neat. That dance group she joined prior to this really gave her an advantage. Anna would occasionally mess up, but would quickly get back into place, Kat was having a grand old time, as she had the biggest smile on her face through the whole thing, and Cathy's moves were so graceful. Then there was Jane, she had absolutely no idea on what she was doing. At this point in the dance, she was required to move to a different position, but tripped over her own feet, causing her to stumble and fall to the ground. She just sat there. This was so embarrassing! Why couldn't she do it like the others? She didn't move from the ground, which made Toby worried. He stopped the music and rushed down to help her up. 

"Jane! Are you ok?" He held out his hand. Jane grabbed on and pulled herself up. As soon as she got up she found herself running to the bathrooms. She ran in and sat on the floor. Her face was red with embarrassment, and her heart was pounding. ' _Why am I so bad at this?'_ She thought to herself. After about a minute, the bathroom door opened. It was Anna. 

"Jane, are you ok, meine geliebte?" She asked as crouched down next to Jane. Jane buried her head into her hands. "I can't do this Anna! What if I fall in front of hundreds of people? Do you have any idea how humiliating that would be?" She cried. 

"Oh, schön..." Anna whispered as she wrapped her arms around Jane. "You need to practice, we all do! Did you see me? I was a mess!" 

"Yes! You looked fine! I was the mess." Jane sniffed. "Actually, you were pretty good! Honig, it just your brain telling you that you cant do it. It's making you believe it yourself! If you believe that you can dance and that you were good at it, then imagine how amazing you would be?!" Anna cried. "All of us messed up out there, Jane."

Jane smiled. "Not Anne, did you see her!?" 

Anna rolled her eyes. "Annes a show off." She giggled. "Now, are you ready to go back out? Lucy said she would slow it down at first so we can understand it better." Jane nodded. Maybe she could be a good dancer! She just needed to try. So after Annas words of encouragement, Jane went back out. She made sure she had fun, which she did. After the rehearsal was over, the queens went out to a cafe nearby. 

"Jane, you were so good today!" Lina said, looking up from the menu she was holding. 

"I agree! She was good! I think you're a naturally good dancer, Jane." Cathy added. 

"I thought I couldn't dance, but then I realised how fun it was. I guess that made me more confident." Jane smiled. "Anna really helped me. Thank you, Anna."

~ ~ ~ 

It had been a few days after rehearsals. At rehearsals, they realised that they need a cast recording. Its how all of the popular musicals get noticed! They also need a backing track to practice their dance to, as they didn't have a band yet. So, Lucy and Toby had to hold auditions for the studio cast recording. The queens would have done it, except they didn't feel comfortable doing it just yet. They hadn't had that much experience, and they needed to practice more. So, the decided to hire professionals instead. Kat and Cathy, who are the original writers for the musical, also had to be apart of the auditioning process. They did need a say on who was going to portray their characters after all. So, early Sunday morning, Cathy and Kat had to drive to the studio to watch the auditions. As they rolled up to the studio, there was a line waiting outside, it was so long that it wrapped around the building.

"Holy shit," Cathy muttered as they pulled in. 

"How are we going to get through all of these people?" Kat asked, getting slightly worried. 

"I don't know. I'm trusting that Toby and Lucy have a plan..." Cathy sighed as she got out of the car. Suddenly, her phone started ringing. 

"Its Lucy." She alerted Kat. "Hello?" She said into the phone. "Got it, be right there." She said. She placed down the phone. 

"We have to sneak through the back way. There are too many people for us to go through the front." Cathy said. The two queens snuck around the side of the building, to see Toby inside the door waving them down. They run inside and at on the small table that was set up. It had notebooks, pens and water bottles laid out neatly, although it wasn't going to stay neat for long. 

"There are way more people than expected. This may take a while." Lucy sighed as she made her self comfortable. Toby left the room to let the doors open. In came one lady. She handed in her application form with all of her details and sang the song she auditioned with. After she left, Kat turned to Cathy. 

"She was so good! How are we going to pick just six of them?" Kat asked. "Don't ask me!" Cathy replied. 

~ ~ ~ 

They were about 20 people in, all were equally amazing. The queens were already starting to feel exhausted, but they had at least 100 people to go. But then, one lady, in particular, caught their eyes. She had beautiful long, brown hair, and her eyes were a dark brown. She handed them her form and started. She introduced herself as 'Aimie Atkinson'. She sang the song 'Rolling in the Deep' by Adele. As soon as she started singing, the girl's ears pricked up. Her voice was angelic, just plain beautiful, Kat especially fell in love with her voice. It was just so soothing, yet so upbeat and fun! After Aimie had finished, the 4 of them clapped. 

"That was amazing!" Katherine blurted out. Aimie laughed. "Thank you." She smiled. Aimie left the room after she thanked the rest of them. "I really liked her," Katherine said. 

~ ~ ~

The day was long, but finally, they had finished auditions. They had about 10 people they really liked but had to only choose 6. But, they ended up deciding, but it was hard. Singing as Catalina would be Renee Lamb, singing as Anne would be Christina Modestou, singing as Jane would be Natalie Paris, singing as Anna would be Genesis Lynea, singing as Kat would be Aimie Atkinson (who's voice Kat fell in love with) and singing as Cathy would be **I** zuka Hoyle. They were all happy with the choices they made! They couldn't wait for them to hear their voices in the cast recording! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K, I know that auditioning is actually much more complicated than this, but I just simplified it down for the story! Also, i find it pretty cool the Aimie's actual audion song was 'Rolling in the Deep'. :)


	4. Reunited at last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kat runs into this strange girl at the coffee shop, she is shocked to find out who she really is, as she shares her encounter with the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K, i’m really excited for this chapter! I hope you like it!

Kat flicked through Instagram as she waited in line at the coffee shop, which was about 5 people long. She had been nominated to go out and get everyone a coffee that morning, as everyone had 'very valid reasons' on why they couldn't leave the house. Lina said that her ankle hurt from rehearsals, (Which was true, as she did fall over the other day.) Anne couldn't go because 'she didn't wanna.' Jane was cooking breakfast, so she couldn't go, Anna made up some excuse about her fish drowning, and Cathy wasn't awake yet. So that left Kat, which didn't make her very happy. What made it worse was that she was alone. She didn't like going out alone because one, it was boring not to talk to anyone for that long, and two, it made her anxious. But since she felt nice, she reluctantly agreed to go out. But it was actually quieter than normal this morning, which made everything just a bit better. Well, it was quiet until this one girl walked in. She slammed through the door, as she pushed it way too hard, underestimating its weight. She fell onto the ground creating a huge crash as people from the shop rushed to her aid. She giggled and assured them she was fine, as she flicked away her straight, long brown hair. Katherine couldn't help but giggle, as it jolted a memory from when she had she had first reincarnated. She remembers opening her bedroom door after she first woke up, falling through it as she didn't realise how much lighter doors had become. The girl who fell through the door lined up behind Kat. Kat turned around to her and offered her a quick smile before turning back around. 

"I like your hair." The girl said quietly. Kat quickly turned around to her. "Mine?" She asked, making sure she was talking to her. The girl nodded. She looked fascinated, as she looked at the rest of Kat's outfit, which was ripped denim jeans and a light pink hoodie. "How did you get it that bright?" The girl asked. 

"Oh, I'm not sure. It just came out of a box, so I guess you would have to ask the company." Kat joked. The girl looked confused.

"All of that colour from a single box?" She asked in amazement. Kat giggled. "Yeah, pretty crazy right?" The girls fell into an awkward silence and eventually turned back to their own thing. Finally, Kat had made it to the front of the line. She placed the orders and stepped aside to wait for the six drinks. She couldnt help but feel like the girl behind her was staring at her as she made to payment. Kat glanced at her phone before hearing something that pricked up her ears. 

"Um, how do I exactly...?" The girl from before said as she trailed off at the end of her sentence. "Mam' you just put the car in the machine. It's not that hard, really." The waiter said, obviously losing their patience. Kat watched as the girl thumbled with her card, still trying to put it in. Kat felt bad, so she walked over and offered to help.

"I'll help you. All you have to do is insert the card into the slot like this, and put in the pin using the numbers." Kat explained. The girl nodded as she inserted the card. She hovered her fingers over the numbers, before looking at a note in her pocket. She copied the numbers from the not onto the machine. The machine showed the little approved symbol, as the waiter took a sigh of relief. The two girls stood over in the waiting area. 

"Um, thank you. That was nice of you to help me." The girl smiled. Kat smiled back. "No problem. I didn't actually catch your name." Kat said. The girl grew a confused look on her face. "What's your name?" Kat repeated. 

"Oh! Oh yeah, sorry. Um, my name is Elizabeth, but my friends call me Bessie. So you can too, I guess!" Bessie nervously giggled. 

"That's a nice name! I used to know someone named Bessie. I'm Katherine, but you can call me Kat." Kat replied. 

"Oh that's funny, I used to know someone named Katherine. Actually, I knew quite a few Katherines." Bessie giggled. 

"Yeah, it's a popular name," Kat said. 

"Order for Katherine!" The barrister yelled out. "Oh, that's me! Nice to meet you, Bessie. What's your phone number? We could hang sometime" Kat asked as she pulled out her phone. Bessie's eyes widened at the word 'hang'. "You mean like, catch up with each other again, right?" Bessie asked with embarrassment. Kat thought that it was a bit weird that she didn't know what the term 'hang out' meant, but maybe English wasn't her first language. 

"Yeah," Kat assured her. Bessie nodded. "And a phone number?" She asked. 

"The thing your holding in your hand? The phone?" Kat asked. "Oh yes! Um, this is my number." Bessie's face went red, as she showed Kitty her number. But they ended up exchanging phone numbers. Kat grabbed the drinks and walked home. 

~ ~ ~ 

When Kat opened the door, she looked over at the dining table to see everyone already eating. 

  
"You guys didn't wait for me?" She asked as she placed the drinks down on the table. "Sorry love, we didn't know how long you were going to be." Jane apoligesed. 

"Its ok. Anyways, I met this kinda weird girl at the coffee shop.” 

“Weird how?” Lina asked.

”Like, she didn’t know how to work a credit card, or didn’t know what the term ‘hang out’ was, or even know what a phone was!”

”Maybe she was new to the country.” Jane offered. 

“I thought that maybe she was, but anyone would know how to use a phone. But anyways, i got her number, finally. She’s nice though.” Kat finished as she took a sip from her coffee.

“What was her name?” Anna asked. 

“Bessie, short for Elizabeth ironically.” Kat giggled. 

“Oh that’s funny.” Cathy giggled. 

“Anyways, it was kind of funny, because she also fell through the door, like i did when i first woke up. It brought back memories.” 

“Oh I remember that! I was standing right outside your door, and you almost fell onto me! I laughed way to hard at you.” Anne started bursting out into laughter. Lina rolled her eyes.

”Yeah Anne, what away to great the poor girl into the world.” Lina said. 

~ ~ ~ 

It was two days later, and Kat still hadn’t messaged or called Bessie. But today she thought she would invite her over, show her around her house and let her meet everyone. Kat opened her phone and called Bessie. She picked up.

”Heya Bessie! Did you want to come over to my house today? I would love to know you more.” Kat smiled, even though she knew Bessie couldn’t see her smile through the phone.

”Really? That would be fun! What is your address?” Bessie asked. Kat told her their address, and they both agreed that she would arrive at 12:00pm. 

12:30pm rolled around and Bessie still hadn’t showed up. The others were in the living room, all growing impatient. 

“I have things to do today Kat! Where is she?” Anne groaned. 

“Yeah Kat, where is she?” Cathy chimed in. 

“She’ll be here soon, i promise.” Kat assured them. About 5 minutes later there was finally a knock on the door. 

“Hi! I’m sorry I’m late, I got lost.” Bessie blushed in embarrassment. 

“That’s ok! We all get a little lost sometimes. Um, so this is my house obviously, and these are my friends.” Kat gestured to all of the queens. They smiled and waved. 

“This Catalina, Anne, Jane, Anna and Cathy!” Kat pointed to all of them. 

Bessies face went blank. 

“Catalina?” She asked. 

“Yeah, it’s a unique name i know, It’s spanish.” Lina smiled politely. 

“Yeah, I know. Um, sorry.” Bessie said, but she could help but stare. She looked at all of them, and then Kat. Her face went pale. She stayed quiet, as if she was calculating something in her brain. Kat and Anne made eye contact, they didn’t know what was happening and both were equally confused. Then Bessie turned to Anna. 

“Anna.” She said. Anna hummed in response. Then Bessie looked at Anne. 

“Anne...” She muttered. Anne frowned. 

“What’s up babes?” Anne asked. Bessie looked her straight in the eyes. 

“Anne Boleyn?” 

~ ~ ~ 

“What?!” Anne yelled, taken a back. 

“Sorry! I thought i figured something out but i guess it’s just a coincidence, and, i don’t know!” Bessie freaked out. 

“Wait! How did you know it was me...?” Anne asked, as she walked closer to Bessie. Bessies eyes lit up. 

“Wait, so you are Anne Boleyn?” She asks. Anne nods slowly. 

“I’m Elizabeth Blount. Catalina’s and Anna’s lady in waiting.” 

The others look at each other. 

“This is not funny. Don’t be playing with us.” Anna growls. 

“I’m not playing! I reincarnated! I’m assuming you did to?” She bounces.

“Wait, how long ago?” Lina says, getting up from her chair.

“A week ago.” Bessie says.

“Bessie...” Anna says. “Bessie!” She yells excitedly, as she flung herself into Bessies arms, Lina runs in after. This is unbelievable! The three all hug for what seems like eternity.

”Oh my gosh, wait until the others find out...” Bessie gasps.

“Others?” Jane becomes even more intrigued.

“Yes! Joan, Maggie and Maria!” 

“Wait, Maggie’s back?!” Anne jumps up. 

“Yes!” 

“Well get them over here!”

~ ~ ~ 

About an hour later, the three other arrived. There was a lot of hugging, a little bit of crying and over all everyone was happy. Cathy and Kat were a little bummed that their ladies in waiting hadn’t come back, but they were thrilled to have the others! 

“Wow. What and afternoon.” Joan said as she sat down in the couch.

“I know. I woke up thinking that this was going to be a normal day, and boom!” Anne shouted, exaggerating on the ‘boom’. 

“So what have you guys been up to?” Maggie finally asked. 

“Oh! We have been writing a musical! About our stories!” Cathy said excitedly.

”Wait really? That’s awesome.” Maria says. 

“Wait a second...” Kat says. She thinks for a while then speaks up again.

”You guys should be apart of it! You’re amazing woman who were apart of our lives! You should totally join!” Kat exclaims excitedly. The others agree but Cath gets a bit confused. 

“It would be great, but the musical is about the wives, and we have already written the script. How would we add them in?” Cathy asks. The others think for a while. 

“Don’t we still need a band?” Jane asks. Kat and Cathy both look at each other.

”Yes! That’s perfect! This ways you’ll still be in the show, and we don’t have to redo the script!” Cathy smiles. 

“And you guys can get cool guitar solos and everything!” Kat adds on.

”Hold up, i don’t even know how to play the lute, let alone a guitar!” Maggie says. 

“You can learn! I’m still learning how to dance! I’m sure you guys can get lessons!” Jane jumps in. 

Bessie looks at the other girls, and they nod their heads. 

“We have nothing better to do, so sure!” Bessie squeals.

“I’m calling Toby right now!” Kat yells as she grabs her phone.

The others celebrate the new members of the team, as now the musical is almost done! They have almost everything they need. What comes next?


	5. “She didn’t feel pretty”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The costumes had been made for the show, and the girls were super excited! But when Anne try’s on her costume, she struggles to find beauty with in her. Luckily, someone makes Anne know that she is beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Just letting everyone know that they are beautiful! A lot of people struggle with confidence, and I wanted to make this to show people that they are in fact beautiful!

Anna had the biggest smile on her face as she walked through the front door. At the time, Jane was sitting on the couch. She looked over to see Anna walking in, as she noticed the massive grin the girl had on her face. 

“Why are you so happy?” Jane giggled as she paused the TV, so she could shift all of her attention to Anna. 

“Just checked up on the costumes, and their almost done! I am so proud of myself for designing them.” Anna said eagerly. It was true that she designed them. Anna had always been into fashion believe it or not. Back in the day, she would spend hours in her palace, trying on ball gowns, watching them flow as she would dance around the room. So when the opportunity arose for Anna to make the costumes, she obviously took the task. She had been working on them for weeks now. What also made the costumes so special was that each costume were very different from each other, representing each of the queens. She also made them their favourite colours, as she knew that they would appreciate that. 

“Wow Anna! I’m so proud of you! When are we going to be able to try them on?” Jane jumped up from her seat excitedly. 

“Well, their just glueing on the final jewels, so maybe the will be ready to try on by tomorrow. I’ll give the costume manufacturer a ring.”

Jane smiled. She was so excited and she knew the others would be two! They haven’t stopped taking about them since the first designs were made. 

~ ~ ~ 

The next day, Anna excitedly ran downstairs, her feet almost tripping over each other as she skipped some of the stairs. Jane, Catalina and Cathy were all awake and down stairs, with steaming coffee mugs in their hands. 

“Good news guys!” Anna gleamed. “We can go try on our costumes today!” 

The others faces lit up. Finally! The moment they have been waiting for for weeks now! 

“Really! Well let’s go, now!” Cathy exclaimed excitedly as she grabbed her keys from the marble counter top. Jane rolled her eyes. 

“Not so fast, Anne and Kat aren’t even awake.” Jane giggled. 

“Well let’s go wake them now!” Cathy half yelled, as she was already halfway upstairs. 

“I think Cathys excited.” Lina laughed. 

Cathy ran into Kats room, and slammed open her door. Kat shrieked as she flinched from the door. She was already awake and dressed, she was just sitting on her bed putting her shoes on. 

“Cathy! You scared me!” She companied. 

“We are going to go try on the costumes today! Hurry up so we can go!” Cathy said as she was already running to Anne’s room. She opened Anne’s door to see her still in bed, but awake as she scrolled through her twitter. 

“Anne! Get up and dressed! We are going to go try on costumes!” Cathy jumped up and down excitedly. Anne looked up from her phone. 

“You’re a bit excited, aren’t you?” She giggled. 

“Just hurry up Anne!” 

~ ~ ~ 

The queens arrive at the studio, were the costumes are already hanging up ready for them to try on. Lucy walked around the corner as she heard the others come in. 

“Oh Lucy! You’re here!” Kat smiled. 

“Yeah, I wanted to see these costumes on you guys! They look amazing hanging up, imagine how good they’ll be when you guys are actually wearing them.”

Anna gleamed at Lucy’s comment, making herself feel even more proud. 

“Anyways, we have one dressing room, so you will have to take in turns to get dressed.” Lucy continued. 

“Ok, that sounds good, who wants to go first?” Lina asked. Everyone put their hand up. She giggled. “How about you, Kat?” Kat squealed excitedly. She ran over to the clothing rack, and looked at the costumes. 

“Yours is the pink one, Kat.” Anna reminded her. Kat grabbed the pink one and ran into the dressing room, minutes later she came out. The costume was beautiful. It was pink and black, the shirt was cropped with long sleeves, and the skirt was plastic and see through. 

“It’s a big revealing.” Jane said. Kat rolled her eyes. 

“That’s the point. And it’s not to revealing, Jane she’s 19.” 

Jane sighed. “It does look good - it’s quite gorgeous actually.” 

About 30 minute later, almost everyone had their costume on. Everyone except Anne. 

“Ok Anne, it’s your turn!” Anna said excitedly. Anne walked up to the rack and grabbed the green and black two piece dress. She walked into the dressing room and put the dress on.

‘ _Wow, it’s... revealing...’_ Anne thought to herself as she looked in the mirror. Although some of the others costumes were more revealing, this was a little too revealing for Anne. She wasn’t the type of person to go around wearing a bikini. She like clothes that covered most of her body. She would wear the occasional crop top, but this... this was a new level. The most revealing thing she had worn before this was that tight green dress she had worn on that date with her girlfriend, even then she felt a bit uncomfortable. She looked at herself again, particularly at her stomach, that was uncovered because the skirt and top separated. What would the others think of her? What would the world think of her!? This dress showed off her body, and she wasn’t ready to show millions of people that. She found herself pointing out her insecurities, making her feel more uncomfortable in the dress. She looked at her neck, the red scar the went through the middle of her neck. She quickly covered it up with her choker.

”Hurry up Anne! I wanna seeee!” She heard her cousin from outside the change room. Once again, she looked at herself in the mirror. _She just didn’t feel... pretty._ She thought of how good the others looked. They looked beautiful in their costumes, but her? She just couldn’t see it. She especially though about Kat. She was definitely one of the most beautiful people she had ever seen. Even though they had slight similarities, like the same eye shape, and the same smile, but even then she found herself comparing the two, herself feeling jealous of her cousins beauty. Anne had been called beautiful on various occasions, but was it the truth? Anne didn’t think so. Anne stared at herself in the mirror. 

“Anne, are you ok in there?” She heard her cousin call out. She went to open her mouth, but nothing came out. No, she wasn’t ok. _She didn’t look good._

“Anne, i’m coming in!” Kat yelled from the outside. The door opened and Kat walked in. Her eyes widened. 

“Wow Anne... you look... beautiful!!” The younger queens eyes sparkled. Anne bit her lip. 

“You don’t have to lie.” She croaked as she sunk down onto the floor. 

“What do you mean?” Kat grew concerned. She closed the door behind her and sat down next to her cousin. 

“You don’t have to lie and say that I look good. I know i don’t.” Anne said, her voice near whisper, she could feel tears forming in the corner’s of her eyes. 

“Anne! Don’t say that! Your beautiful!” Kat cried. “What makes you think you’re not?” 

“I don’t know, I just don’t feel pretty i guess.” Anne sighed. 

“Why though? You are one of the most beautiful people I have ever seen. I am not even kidding.” Kat stated. 

“The awfully kind to say Kat, but i don’t think so.” 

“Anne. You are beautiful. End of story. Who cares what others think? People will always point out in perfections in pretty people, so they feel better about them selves. Anne Boleyn, I never want to hear you say that you aren’t beautiful again, you got me? Trust me it’s all in your head, and your head only.” 

Anne smiled, still not completely convinced. 

“How long have you been struggling?” Kat asked. Anne thought for a second. 

“I guess all of my life. I had the pressure of needing to be perfect, for my dad. When Henry dumped Lina for me, it gave me a little confidence. But after we came back, i guess all of the confidence just... I dunno... left?” 

“Anne. Every history book literally says that your beautiful. I’m not even kidding. I’ll show you!” 

“I know, but i don’t look anything like what i used to look like.” Anne says. None of the queens did in fact. Their hair and skin colour changed, also their face shapes and bodies. They all came back looking completely different to suit morden day fashion.

“Well, you got lucky, cause you came back looking like a complete beauty. Anne, think about it. You have been the only one to pick up a date since any of us came back. You know how to pick up someone!” Kat giggled. This made Anne smile. The two sat in silence for a minute. 

“Millie thinks you’re beautiful. She told me.” Kat smiled. Anne looked up. 

“Really? When?” Anne asked. 

“The night you came out. It was late at night, you were fast asleep. We both ran into each other in the kitchen, as we both came for a glass of water. We talked. She explained to me how lucky she was to have met you, and she told me how beautiful she thought you were.” 

Anne blushed. 

“Why don’t we go show the others your outfit? Also let them know that you’re alive. We’ve been in here for a while.” Anne laughed. Katherine helped her up, and they both walked out of the room. 

“There you are! We were getting worried!” Jane said. She looked at Anne. 

“Wow Anne! That dress really suits you! You look gorgeous.” Jane said. The others nodded in agreement. 

Anne felt more confident now, although she didn’t know how to feel about the thousands of people who were actually going to see her body. 

“Hey Anna, do you mind if we put a bit of fish net or something on this open part? It’s just a bit revealing that’s all.” Anne asked. Anna nodded. “Not a problem.” She smiled. 

Anne looked back at the mirror in the dressing room. She smiled. She did kind of rock the dress. She made it a goal to own herself. She wanted to show off who she was, although she had been scared to before. After Kats talk she felt better. Maybe the dress wasn’t so bad. 

(Hey! The chapter had ended, but please read this! If anyone is feeling the same way Anne did, please just remember to own your body! Everyone is beautiful and unique, no matter what.) 


End file.
